The present invention is generally directed to a method of fabrication and structure for a multi junction solar cell formed on a separable substrate. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of forming a plurality of III-V multi-junction solar cell devices having enhanced structural stability and energy conversion efficiency, in highly separable manner upon a reusable substrate. The present invention is also directed to such multi-junction solar cell structure formed thereby upon a separable substrate.